1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a centrifuge instrument and, in particular, to a removable seal assembly for the centrifuge door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A centrifuge instrument of the type having an rotor chamber is presently provided with a door member which is slidable between a first, retracted, and a second, closed, position. In the retracted position access is afforded to the interior of the chamber and the rotor member rotatably mounted therewithin. In the closed position, the door overlies the access opening of the rotor chamber to confine any missiles or projectiles which may be formed in the event of a rotor burst and to prevent the exit of the same from the rotor chamber.
In some of the relatively higher speed centrifuge instruments, i.e., those operable at rotation speeds of twenty-five thousand rpm or more, the rotor chambe is evacuable by means of suitable evacuation pump. In this event, a seal is disposed between the surface of the door presented to the interior of the chamber and the upper surface of the frame of the centrifuge whereby sealed integrity for the rotor chamber may be maintained.
The door is typically provided with rollers which are confined and guided in a suitable trackway mounted in the frame of the instrument. Suitable detent recesses are provided in the trackway to accommodate the roller and permit the door, when it reaches the closed position, to drop vertically into contact with the seal assembly whereby the sealing of the chamber may be effected.
Typically, the seal resides in a groove provided in the top plate of the centrifuge frame concentrically surrounding the opening of the chamber. This location subjects the groove end seal to spillage, condensation and dirt, etc., requiring frequent cleaning.
In addition the underside of the door mat comes into contact with the seal is not easily accessible for cleaning or inspection. As the constraints on centrifuge instruments becomes more focused toward the cleanliness aspect of centrifuge operation, the inability to easily provide a thorough cleaning to the door and the seal is perceived as a disadvantage.
Accordingly, in view of the foregoing, it is believed to be advantageous to provide a centrifuge seal assembly which is removably mounted with respect to the instrument whereby the cleaning of the seal may be efficiently and thoroughly handled.